Girl Talk
by A Heart For My Nobody
Summary: During his mission in Olympus, Demyx stops to take a short breather and meets an interesting woman with a lot on her mind. Meg seems to be able to see right through Demyx, and conversation ensues... --Chance Meeting -- Pairing: Demyx/Xigbar In discussion


"Run! Run away!" Demyx fled the underworld through its large ominous gates, barely avoiding the teeth of the three-headed guard dog Hades kept around. "Geez…" Demyx sighed to himself, "Did they ever pick the wrong guy to do this…" At least he had managed to get the fancy Olympian plate thing… whatever it was… but boy was he pooped. Sauntering up the underworld stairs, Demyx spotted another set of rather comfortable looking stares in the sunlight. If he had felt that he could run any longer, than he would have run to this sanctuary.

"Ahhhhhh…." Demyx melted himself unto the stairs and took a deep breath. Why was he always the one that had to do the hard stuff…? He sighed, and that sigh matched another one that came from the other end of the stairs in perfect timing. The Melodious Nocturne looked up to see a woman in pink, sharing his 'bench' with him. She had long blown hair that was up in a ponytail behind hear head and bangs that were now drooped in her face as she sat there sighing. As the woman looked up to find the source of the other sigh, Demyx was tempted to ask if she had just barely outran a three-headed dog as well. Before he could say anything, however, the woman flicked the hair out of her face, stared him square in the eye, and asked:

"Guy troubles?" She said somewhat jokingly. Demyx was flustered by the question, but as that was not what had been on his mind, he didn't have too much of a hard time responding.

"Oh! No." Demyx shook his head, "Just stress from my… uh… job."

"Tch… You guys are all the same." The woman said disappointedly, "You work way to hard on your 'jobs' and never give yourselves a chance to rest." She crosses her arms, "And no, it doesn't matter if your audience is awaiting another spectacular performance. Nobody wants to see a tired hero, but they also don't want to see a dead one…" Demyx looked at the woman in question and rubbed the back of his head.

"Audience? Hero? …Dead?" He wondered allowed. The woman turned her attention back to him, and shook her head with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry, kid…" She said plainly, "My mind is elsewhere… My name's Megara. Meg for short." She held out her hand to him.

"I'm Demyx." He said with a friendly grin, shaking her hand, "But are you okay? It sounds like _you're_ having guy troubles…"

"Hmm…" Meg frowned, crossing her arms again, "I guess you could say that. My man of steel is allowing himself to be worn too thin. People keep coming to this coliseum multiple times a day, every single day to watch him take on powerful opponents, and Wonderboy doesn't want to disappoint them. He's in there right now fighting a Titan or something…"

"Wow…" Demyx swallowed at the thought of fighting a Titan, "He must be pretty strong, huh?"

"Yeah…" Meg shut her eyes, "He is… but even a guy like that has his limits. What about you, Demyx?"

"Me?" Demyx sounded surprised, "I'm not all that strong."

"No, no." Meg laughed, "I meant, do you have someone special to you? A pain in the neck of your own?" Demyx began to think about Xigbar. He hadn't really classified Xigbar as someone special. It was hard to classify a nobody as someone at all, but Xigbar and him had been going out to places together for a while now, and they had been getting intimate, he supposed.

"Yes." Demyx finally answered, "There's this guy named Xigbar…"

"So it IS a guy, huh?" Megara noted, "Nothing wrong with that. Kinda got that feeling from you, anyway."

"Really?" He said perplexed, "Well… I do get pretty nervous when he goes out on missions. I wonder if he feels the same about me?"

"I'm sure he does." Megara stated, "Wonderboy has saved me more than a few times."

"Well… Xigbar never really _saved_ me."

"I've saved Wonderboy myself, mind you. We've had some interesting times together. I guess I can't really stay mad at him for too long… I'm just worried."

"I understand the feeling…" Demyx nodded, "I get nervous over all kinds of things, but I still like him all the same. He's a…" Demyx stammered, "…a good friend."

"Hah," Meg laughed, "Friend? Come on Demyx, we're friends now. Let's talk. It gets my mind off of things."

"Well," Demyx decided to begin, "Sometimes he takes me up to the top of… where we live, and it's really nice. We can see the whole city from there."

"That's how I feel about Mt. Olympus," She relates, "I bet you've never made out in the presence of Gods." Meg smirked as Demyx shook his head, "Herc's Godly in bed, too."

"Oh…" Demyx blushed, "Well… I bet you've never done it on the ceiling."

"No," Meg agreed, "I can't say that I have." She paused, "This sounds like a pretty interesting guy you've got for yourself. You should be proud."

"Yeah…" Demyx sighed happily, "You should be too. I hope he takes it easy though."

"Me too," She agreed again, "I met a nice kid who agreed to help me out with the problem. He went to talk to Hades in the Underworld. I hope he comes through all right…" Demyx was reminded of his mission and hopped up to his feet.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "I forgot! I gotta go!"

"Hmmm? That's too bad." Meg said with a sigh, "I was really enjoying talking to you. Come back some time 'kay?" Demyx nodded as he began to run toward the Underworld once more. "And Demyx?" Meg called to him and he spun around to face her. "You take it easy too, alright?" Demyx smiled and nodded, and with a final wave of his hand, disappeared into the darkness.

THE END


End file.
